spacescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Auterium System
The Auterium System is home of the faction of the same name. It has a single yellow dwarf star, with 13 Planets. The Auterium Standard Chart Id is: AA-07. The only System which can be reached from this through a M-FTL is Bravvis All traffic through this system is monitored by the Auterian Navy. They are known to attack at the slightest show of disrespect or aggression, and to take heavy tolls. Despite their hostile nature and draconian laws, they are desperate for Oxygen, and produce enough excess weapons to sell, so trade is livelier than expected. The Sun is a yellow Dwarf Auterium-1 is a Small Barren Planet. It has a small solar station. Auterium-2 is a Tiny Barren Planet. Auterium-3 is a Small Barren Planet. It is used as a scrap yard, and as such can often be found crawling with scavengers. Auterium-3 is a Tiny Ocean Planet. It has a Type 3 Atmosphere. They waters are green and the sky is orange. There are several plants here that turn the strange waters into oxygen, but the process is so inefficient, many of the plants lie empty and abandoned. Auterium-4 is a Medium Desert Planet. It has a Type 2 Atmosphere. It has several cities and a space elevator. Many bounty-hunters and mercenaries come to this world Auterium-5 is a Small Barren Planet. It has several large research facilities, and is where weapons are tested. As such, there are many man-made creators on the surface. Auterium-6 is a Tiny Barren Planet. This planets surface is dominated by many stations, most of which are Auterium prison camps. Anyone who is considered an enemy of the state is sent here. Prisoners are used for manufacturing labor and only native Auterians are usually allowed (other than the prisoners of course) Auterium-7 is a Large Barren Planet. This planets surface is covered with the cities of Auterium. Many space-batteries are placed around, with cities growing around them. The Air is always covered with smog, and the water is acidic. Numerous factories grow food in vats, but only a few oxygen plants exist. There are 2 Space elevators, one damaged elevator that is constantly maintained to stop it from falling, and numerous space-ports. Auterium-8 is a Small Volcanic Planet. It is covered in destroyed cites, and has unstable seismic activity, due to a weapon once piercing the core. Many criminals and pirates maintain buildings or safe-houses in the quieter continents. Auterium-9 is a Small Barren Planet. It has a few stations, used as training centers. Auterium-10 is an asteroid belt. Among the asteroids are debris of what was once a great Auterian fleet. There are often scavengers roaming these belts, and this is also where Auterian Pilots train Auterium-11 is a Large Volcanic Planet. It has several geothermal energy stations. Auterium-12 is Tiny Tundra Planet. It has a type 2 atmosphere. It is used as a retirement planet, and the surface is covered with cites, but many sections which were once set aside as nature reserves are now simply dense woods and plains. Auterium-13 is a Tiny Frozen Planet. It has a type 3 atmosphere. Several small stations here produce food, and a few abandoned stations were once used to manufacture breathable oxygen from melting Ice.